moominfandomcom-20200213-history
Die Muminfamilie
Die Muminfamilie (The Moomin Family) was a West German television series, produced by Augsburger Puppenkiste (the Ausburg Puppet Theater) and released from 1959 to 1960. It was filmed in black and white. It was notably the first television series ever to be made based on the Moomin books. The first series of 6 episodes (Die Muminfamilie) adapts the story of Finn Family Moomintroll. The second series of 6 episodes (Sturm in Mumintal) adapts the story of Moominsummer Madness. Each episode is approximately 30 minutes long. The first series was broadcast live from a studio in Frankfurt. The second series was recorded in the foyer of Manfred Jenning's puppet theater. Die Muminfamilie, 1959 Season 1 adapted the story of Finn Family Moomintroll. # Der geheimnisvolle Fund (The Mysterious Hat): August 16, 1959 # Die Verwandlung (The Transformation): August 17, 1959 # Der Urwald (The Jungle): August 18, 1959 # Der Ausflug (The Trip): August 19, 1959 # Die Gäste (Guests): August 20, 1959 # Das große Fest (The Great Festival): August 21, 1959 File:Die_muminfamilie_dvd_case.jpg 1959mum1.jpg|The Snork introduced each episode with Hilde Nocker Die muminfamilie 03.jpg|Snufkin on the bridge 1959mum2.jpg|Moomintroll and Snufkin find the Hat Die muminfamilie 04.jpg 1959mum3.jpg|Moomintroll and Snufkin disturb the Muskrat 1959mum4.jpg|Sniff Die muminfamilie 01.jpg|Moomintroll and the Snork Maiden 1959mum5.jpg|The Hemulen climbs up the Barometer to escape from the Hattifatteners Die muminfamilie 06.jpg|The Hemulen, Moomintroll and Snufkin 1959mum6.jpg|Moominpappa faces the Groke Die muminfamilie 08.jpg|The Hobgoblin riding his Black Panther Die muminfamilie 10.jpg|A vine grows from the Hat Die muminfamilie 11.jpg|The jungle takes over Moominhouse Die muminfamilie 12.jpg Cast * Erzählerin (Narrator): Hilde Nocker * Snork(i) (The Snork): Walter Oehmichen * Kuckkuck: Walter Oehmichen * Bisam (Muskrat): Manfred Jenning * Mumin (Moomintroll): Peter Thom * Schnupferich (Snufkin): Günter Knecht * Muminpapa (Moominpappa): Walter Oehmichen * Gluckgluck, die Henne (Cluck Cluck the Chicken): Walter Oehmichen * Hemul (Hemulen): Walter Schellemann * Schnüfferl (Sniff): Max Bößl * Snorkmädchen (Snork Maiden): Hannelore Marschall-Oehmichen * Muminmama (Moominmamma): Rose Oehmichen * Vöglechen 1 (Canary 1): Manfred Jenning * Vöglechen 2 (Canary 2): Hannelore Marschall-Oehmichen * Vöglechen 3 (Canary 3): Romy Niebler * Der Zauberer mit den rubinroten Augen (The Magician with the ruby-red Eyes): Walter Schellemann * Tofslan (Thingumy): Manfred Jenning * Vifslan (Bob): Margot Schellemann * Die eisige Morra (The Icy Groke): Manfred Jenning Sturm in Mumintal, 1960 Season 2 adapted the story of Moominsummer Madness. # Sturm im Mumintal (Moominsummer Madness) (September 18, 1960, 25:32) # Das Theater (The Theater) (September 25, 1960, 25:12) # Emma (October 2, 1960, 25:17) # Der Wald (The Forest) (October 9, 1960, 26:38) # Die Generalprobe (The Rehearsal) (October 16, 1960, 28:29) # Zu Hause (Home) (October 23, 1960, 19:38) File:Sturm_in_mumintal_dvd_case.jpg|DVD case 1960mum1.jpg|The whole family listens silently to the storm warning: Muminpapa, Mü, Hemul, Schnüfferl, Snorkfräulein, Mumin and Muminmama 1960mum2.jpg|As Mumin and Snorkmädchen stay the night in a tree, the theater floats on the waves again 1960mum3.jpg|Snorki and Hilde Nocker have seized the impudent Mü in a package and written "air mail" on it. The package flies off. High time -- the fifth episode is about to begin, and Mü is expected in the floating theater. 1960mum4.jpg|A dress rehearsal for Hemul's drama "Little Red Riding Hood" 1960mum5.jpg|Mumin, the Snorkfräulein and Filifionka are detained by the park ranger * Produced by: Augsburg Puppet Theatre, Hessischer Rundfunk (HR) * Directed by: Harald Schäfer Cast * Snorkmädchen (Snork Maiden) : Hannelore Marschall-Oehmichen * Mü (Little My): Beatrix Laqua * Hemul (Hemulen): Walter Schellemann * Tofslan (Thingumy): Manfred Jenning * Vifslan (Bob): Margot Schellemann * Muminmutter (Moominmamma): Rose Oehmichen * Bisam (Muskrat): Manfred Jenning * Mumin (Moomintroll): Peter Thom * Schnüfferl (Sniff): Max Bößl * Muminvater (Moominpappa): Walter Oehmichen * Radiosprecher (Radio announcer): Manfred Jenning * Emma: Margot Schellemann * Schnupferich (Snufkin): Günter Knecht * Filifionka (Fillyjonk): Margot Schellemann * Parkwächter (Park ranger): Walter Schellemann * Waldkinder (Forest children) 1, 4, 7, 10: Beatrix Laqua * Waldkinder 2, 5, 8, 11: Margot Schellemann * Waldkinder 3, 6, 9, 12: Romy Nieber DVD The series was released as a part of a DVD box set containing many early children's television series in Germany http://www.amazon.de/exec/obidos/ASIN/B000G6H5B0/wunschliste External links * Augsburger Puppenkiste *[http://www.fernsehserien.de/index.php?serie=461/ Die Muminfamilie/''Sturm im Mumintal''] @ fernsehserien.de 1959 Germany